1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to panel clamps and more particularly pertains to a new panel clamp for securing a panel and providing a guide for a saw to cut a straight line across the panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of panel clamps is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features to provide a guide for a saw so that a panel can be cross cut by the saw in a straight line. Additionally, the system should be capable of having a horizontal angle set to allow the panel to be cross cut at a desired angle.